


Bad Blood

by imamessofawriter



Series: Pieces of 1989 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Blood, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betrayal, Crime, Doctor - Freeform, Hurt, Lawyer, friendship turned sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause baby now we got bad blood. Based on Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2 am plot bunnies here and I couldn’t resist but write the entire story while I had it in my mind before it disappears. Please leave a review once you finished reading this and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Warnings: OOC, Smart! Luffy, Dark! Luffy. AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece it belongs to Oda-Sensi and I most certainly do not own Bad Blood or the lyrics whatsoever because it was written and preformed by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Words: 1452

**Bad Blood**

It hurt more than he could ever imagine, he experienced many things and betrayal but this was by far the worst of them all. Trafalgar Law most definitely didn’t see this coming, not from Monkey D. Luffy. The teen that seemed so innocent, happy and friendly had such side, and that was what angered and hurt Law the most.

Both people were what you would call protégés in their respective fields. Law was the resident genius surgeon in the country, while Luffy was the genius Lawyer. Both were young to have such high positions and power but no one could say a thing about that in fear of two’s influence on their daily lives.

Law was in his third year of collage when he met Luffy, who was a freshman at the time. They both attended the same elective: psychology. Their professor had asked the students to pair up and that person would be their partner for the rest of the semester. Unfortunately for Law, he didn’t have quite a nice reputation nor the appearance so most students avoided him.

But he was taken aback when a small petite guy approached him; he looked to young to be a student in the university. At a first glance the kid seemed so innocent and bubbly as he approached Law, “ Hi, I’m Luffy, wanna be partners” he asked with a cheek splitting smile. The older of the two contemplated his choice but sighed when he saw that there were no choice, “fine but you better not slack or pull me down” he replied.

Soon enough Law was chocking on his own words as he came to see that this Luffy kid was smarter than he gave him credit. He learned that the kid was studying to be a Lawyer and during school he had skipped a few years because the adults saw that he didn’t need them. And for the first time in a while he made a friend, unlike Sachi and Penguin whom were his childhood friends, Law managed to make a friend.

The word friend wasn’t enough to explain them, they became best friends that were practically attached at the hip; they were a family. Both students decided to buy and share an apartment nearby until their graduation, they had their serious times and their fun times. The roommates were always discussing and debating about on thing or another, even the smallest things.

So flash forward four years later both students graduated with honor rolls and were some of the biggest names in the city. At the very start of their careers they received one paycheck after another as they completed each task given to them with relative ease. Luffy winning one case after another, earning the title of the undefeatable. Law preforming one complex surgery with a 100% success rate after the other, never once did he fail, never was there a death on his watch thus he was called the surgeon of death.

A year later they both moved to the capital and started working there, and it was in no time that they became the biggest names there. Anyone who was going against Luffy kept praying and begging for mercy but the young lawyer gave them none. Most of the surgeons started filling their resignation forums with sorrow as Trafalgar replaced them.

It didn’t take one to notice that those two became some of the most powerful men in the country; they were unstoppable with each other by their side. Law thought so, he thought that their friendship was strong enough but he was terribly mistaken. There was a huge misunderstanding and conspiracy at the hospital he worked in, which was what led to their downfall.

A couple of employees where working in organ trafficking and Law were one of the innocent framed people since he is the main and head surgeon in the hospital. As a surgeon Law was utterly furious with the revelation of the trafficking, then to be one of the suspicious and framed people was just stabbing. As he was taken into custody of the police he tried to clear his name but to no avail, there emails sent with his name on them, and fake documents with his signature on it.

He called Luffy to defend him but the latter ignored him. His friend of almost 9 years was like a ghost when he needed him the most; he wouldn’t reply his calls or messages and that hurt Law, to be betrayed like this. It was during his hearing that he felt like he was shot in the chest with a gun, there standing clad in a suit was Luffy, talking to people in court.

His lawyer wasn’t Luffy; it was some guy that worked in an unknown firm that was trying to clear his name. And what was his friend doing, that’s right he was trying to worsen his sentence, even if he was innocent and framed, Luffy refused to hear any of it. He was doing his best not to scream at his friend, not to ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

Part of him knew that as a lawyer Luffy was cruel and brutal, he always had things go in his favor, and for the worst with that cunning and calculating look. “Therefore your honor, I do believe that Trafalgar Law is found guilty” the brunette spoke those words coldly. Law should’ve expected such tone, after all he saw Luffy in court defending his case, that man was entirely different down there, but to see him from inside the box was something else.

After a few questions and words being exchanged here and there, the judge came to a conclusion, “Trafalgar Law you are hereby sentenced to imprisonment until we come to your final sentence” he declared. Law felt his blood run cold as he watches the annoyed look on his friend’s face, it seemed like this lawyer had managed to buy him enough time.

Everyone shuffled out of the courtroom; Luffy was the first on out but not before glaring at Law’s Lawyer. The surgeon was pulled by some guards and taken through another door, he was pulled out to the main hall when he ran into Luffy, “I thought you were my friend,” he hissed while seething with anger.

“Tsk” Luffy clicked his tongue a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand, “you’re lucky your lawyer bought you sometime”

“Luffy-ya” he called in a threating tone.

“Are you stupid, we were psychology partners in the first place, friendship was a bonus” Luffy taunted in a dark tone, “my job is to punish you for organ trafficking, friend or not”.

Law looked wide-eyed as his so-called friend walked away from him, without a care in the world. He wanted to cry in frustration and anger but he held it in, at that moment he knew they were no longer friends, now there is bad blood between them, there were problems and no matter what they couldn’t be solved. While getting in the car to be taken to prison he came to the conclusion that even though tie could heal almost anything, this blow would stay, like scars on his back from Luffy’s knife.

Ten years later Law was released from prison after he was found guilty after some detailed investigation. This man wasn’t the same as he was before, he was much more violent and colder, his golden eyes full of hatred. Some people were wary of him, seeing him as an ex-con but the majority of the world rejoiced when news spread out that he was framed and that the actual culprits were caught, but he couldn’t buy these lost years.

He was sitting in a coffee shop sipping some coffee while filling in some application forums to send, after finding a place to live in he needs to find a job and that was his current priority. “Hey if it isn’t Torao” he cheery voice beamed at him, Law froze in his place as he slowly turned to look at his former best friend who looked young as always, “it’s been so long, you’re finally out of prison, seems like you were innocent”

“Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes, do you know that Luffy-ya” Law replied coldly as he stood up from his chair, carrying a stack of forums and sheets with him. Luffy looked at him confused by his statement, “if you continue living this way, you will live with ghosts” these were the last words the former surgeon uttered before leaving the coffee shop and his former friend for good, after all this kind of love has made some blood run cold.


End file.
